A Doughnut Drabble
by charredfeathers
Summary: One Ring to rule them all,One Ring to find them,One Ring to bring them all and in its sugary goodness bind them.


**A Doughnut Drabble**

**Summary:** One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in its sugary goodness bind them.

**Author-person:** Why did I write this?

I apologize (again) for writing this story first before writing the one I'd promised earlier. I'm still having major trouble with that one and no ideas are registering in my head.

So, for now… I have to write other stories to keep my brain working… otherwise; I might have another **writer's block**. Please understand my situation…

I was eating doughnuts while in front of the computer… and the idea hit me.

The summary kind of sounds familiar doesn't it? I'm sure fans of J.R.R. Tolkien will recognize it from The Lord of the Rings… although, I did change it a little bit… hehe…

There may be OOC-ness… but that's no surprise (especially since I wrote it).

….

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and The Lord of the Rings… But I'm allowed to dream right?

….

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in its sugary goodness bind them. _

It sat there on a plate as if it was waiting to be eaten.

Hunny licked his lips.

It wasn't a cake… it was smaller and had a hole in the middle. But nonetheless… it had sugar. And Hunny loved sugar.

In Hunny's eyes it was more than just food. It was a friend… a sweet, sugary friend that danced around that plate, waving its small sugary hands at him, and saying in a small, sugary voice… "Eat me! You know you want to!"

Hunny inched closer…

The doughnut was waiting. It was tapping its foot impatiently.

It WANTED to be eaten. It was calling out to him. He HAD NO CHOICE! He had to obey… because the doughnut had the power and he could feel it creeping into him as he stepped closer… and closer…

_My precious…_

The doors suddenly swung open and the rest of the Host Club came in, talking about setting up an okonomiyaki stand instead of the usual tea shop for the upcoming festival…

But Hunny was impervious to the noise that his club mates created…

Tamaki's hysterical yelling, Hikaru and Kaoru's teasing, or any other noise for that matter did not reach his ears… because all he saw at that moment was the doughnut, which was still tapping its foot in all its chocolate-coated glory.

He was already reaching out to it when suddenly, out of the blue; Hikaru snatched it from the plate and took a bite out of it, spilling some of the chocolate onto the floor.

Hunny's jaw dropped as he saw the tragedy that had befallen the pastry.

To Hikaru, it was just a food he had taken a bite out of and the chocolate was just… well, a tidbit that dirtied the room's once spotless floor.

To Hunny, it was a friend, no, a part of himself that was eaten off by that wretched Hikaru and that the choco-coating was blood that was being dripped on the floor so carelessly.

"Oh, shoot. Haruhi can you mop this up?" The Hitachiin said still holding the doughnut in his hands.

The smallest of the hosts watched on, his friend was trying to get away from the menace, it kicked and punched and screamed, "Mister Hunny! Mister Hunny! Save me!"

"HIKARU!" A dark aura surrounded Hunny and his eyes glowed forebodingly.

He wasn't going to let the fiend get away! The doughnut was supposed to be his! He was supposed to eat it! He was supposed to be the one that was enjoying that ever-heavenly sweet taste in his mouth!

Hikaru took a step back as Hunny went for him "GIVE ME MY-!"

Hunny stopped in mid-air as he watched in horror. Was that… a second bite on the other side of the doughnut? Immediately, his eyes shot in every direction, searching frantically for the culprit that had bitten his beloved pastry.

Kaoru was chewing something in his mouth.

_NO!!!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS!!!!!!!!_

Hunny's jaw reached the floor.

The 'dying' doughnut reached out to him. As more chocolate dripped onto the floor, it moaned in agony and reached out its trembling hands. "F-farewell… frien-." its arms went limp and breathed its last.

Tears formed in the corners of Hunny's eyes. He had lost his friend. Two wicked monsters had eaten his helpless doughnut… One moment it was just there dancing on his plate and then in a flash it was dead. He looked at what was left of the doughnut and saw it-

… being stuffed in Haruhi's mouth!!!???

"MURDERING BASTARDS!" Hunny screamed.

He jumped up, his eyes burning red.

"Waaaah! Milord, catch!"

"Eh?"

The twins had tossed the bread to Host Club's president. It flew in the air, the chocolate dripping everywhere.

Clueless Tamaki caught the doughnut in his mouth and showed it off proudly exclaiming, "Ha! Feast your eyes on my incredible talent! This is just on of your King's special abili-"

"NYAAH!" Hunny pounced on Tamaki.

'Mommy! Help!" The King yelled as the loli-shota host jumped on him and banged his head on the floor.

He wasn't Hunny anymore…. He was a monster that hungered for pastry and didn't care if he hurt anyone who was in the way.

Kyouya stood at one corner, calculating the funds they had accumulated for the past few weeks.

The Shadow King looked up from his work and saw Daddy being brutally stepped on by Hunny-senpai. He took a second to look at what was happening… and another second to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose and return to his calculations.

He was going to sit out on this… Kyouya couldn't care less about a freakin' half-eaten doughnut… He thought that Daddy had been through worse and that he could take a few more beatings from Hunny-senpai. Besides, it could improve the Host Club's profits.

Kyouya could picture it now, Tamaki in a cast; hordes of girls would definitely pity him and designate him. And Tamaki would flip his hair dramatically and tell them the horrendous experience of falling off a 20-foot cliff, trying to save the Haruhi who'd been attacked by wild wolves.

Of course he would make Haruhi wear a few bandages to make it a bit more believable… he could do that.

Kyouya's eyes gleamed maniacally.

_Thank kami-sama for that doughnut. _

"Er… Kyouya-senpai…." Haruhi sweat-dropped as she saw The Shadow King scheming at the darkest corner of the room.

"Yes?"

"I think you should stop Hunny-senpai.."

She motioned to the small host who stood on Tamaki triumphantly, holding the doughnut up in the air as if it were the ultimate prize.

"It's alright. Our private doctors are just a call away. We CAN afford the best medical treatment available, Haruhi." He said flipping his phone and dialing a number.

_Rich bastards._

"Haha. Mine! Hunny holds the doughnut! Hunny holds the power!" Hunny exclaimed holding the pastry high above his head… Tamaki was still face down on the floor, twitching like a cockroach that had been stomped on.

"Is the lord still alive?" the twins said poking Tamaki with a stick.

"Hahahaha… my precious… my precious… my pre-whaaa?"

"Mitsukuni, that's enough." Mori snatched the pastry and put it in is mouth.

"NOOO! TAKASHI!!!"

He swallowed the last of it and looked at Hunny with his usual dull eyes.

"Why? Why did you betray me?" the host said going limp. He hit Mori weakly on the chest with his tiny hands and cried like a baby.

The person he trusted the most had eaten his treat. Hurt and anger overwhelmed his heart but he could do nothing but shed tears and pine for his tragic loss. What was he to do now that the One Doughnut has been lost to him forever… well… not forever it would just turn out different when Mori went to the bathroom… but still-! It was unforgivable! Inexcusable! Intolerable!

Mori put his hand on is cousin's shoulder.

"Mitsukuni, there are more doughnuts in the fridge."

Immediately, Hunny looked at the direction of the refrigerator. Someone was rummaging through it…

Tamaki was getting ice from the freezer.

"NYAAAH!"

….

**END**

**Author-person: **I hope it was funny…

Ouran is already so funny to begin with that I doubt that anything I could ever come up with is even close to the humor the anime' had shown

Bistro Hatori must be one hell of a funny guy….


End file.
